With the advantages of high color rending and light emitting efficiency, most fixed or portable lamps available in the market adopt light emitting diode LED as light source. In general, the lamps installed to indoor ceiling are mainly divided into tube lamps, embedded lamps, ceiling lamps, etc and provided for the illumination purpose.
For example, a conventional LED tube lamp requires a fixed support frame installed to the ceiling and having a plurality of electric connecting holes, and the LED tube has an end covers installed on both sides of the Led tube separately and a plurality of pins disposed at each end cover and configured to be corresponsive to the electric connecting holes respectively. In the installation procedure of the LED tube, the LED tube is screwed and connected to the fixed support frame, and the pins are respectively and electrically connected to the electric connecting holes for driving the LED tube. However, such installation procedure is complicated and time-consuming and limited to the specification of the LED tube, since the specifications of the fixed support frame and the LED tube must be matched, and the compatibility issue causes tremendous inconvenience to users.
To overcome the inconvenience of the aforementioned detachably installed lamp, electronic components are installed in the end covers and electrically connected to the LED tube, so as to form a one-piece lamp capable of supplying electric power to the LED tube from an external power supply. As a result, the installation of the fixed support frame is no longer needed, and the efficiency of installation and the convenience of use are improved, and the LED lamp may be hanged or fixed to the ceiling without requiring the fixed support frame or the matched model. However, this method requires the electronic components for driving the lamp to be installed in the end covers, and most end covers of the conventional LED tube come with a circular cylindrical shape to facilitate their connection. Therefore, the space of the end cover available for installing the components is reduced significantly, and thus making the configuration of the components difficult. In addition, the lamps of this sort no longer require the installation of a fixed support frame to the ceiling, so that the LED lamp can be hanged or fixed to the ceiling by a connecting element for the use of the LED lamp. In general, the connecting element has an end connected to the LED lamp through a through hole of the end cover and the other end used for fixing or hanging the LED lamp to the ceiling. As described above, electronic components such as a power supply element are installed in the end covers, so that after the connecting element and the end covers are installed, the electronic components in the end covers may be in contact with the connecting element, and such contact may cause fire accidents and concerns on the stability and safety of the lamp. Alternatively, a connecting portion is formed and extended outwardly from the end cover and provided for forming a through hole, so that the end cover is in a closed device that prevents the connecting element from contacting with the electronic components. However, this method requires the design of an additional connecting portion, and thus not just increasing the manufacturing cost only, but also affecting the overall vertical height and the aesthetic appearance of the hanged LED lamp. In addition, the one-piece lamp hanged or fixed to the ceiling usually does not come with a design for protecting the surfaces of the LED tube, and the LED tube is often exposed to the outside and may be damaged easily after a long time of use.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the conventional lamps, the discloser of this disclosure developed an LED lamp with high safety and efficiency to overcome the problems of the prior art.